New Roads
by Pumemockingjay
Summary: Annabeth Chase has quite a history. She and Thalia auditioned for a T.V. show one day and left their friends for three years. Thalia kept contact but Annabeth didn't. Now they are coming back with memories coming as well. Will Annabeth be alright or will she crumble? Will she find romance or death? Percabeth and Thalico. Rated M because I am scared. Please Review, thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**I hope that you like this chapter! I am really excited for it and I will hopefully improve much more later on! But I might not have a chapter everyday maybe like every two to four days… Hopefully! Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the PJO series because I am not the wonderful Rick Riodan… SORRY!**

It had been three years since I got since I got the audition… Three years since I've gotten famous, and four years since my parents got divorced. But all of that was forgotten over the year, nothing really made me cry anymore. Except remembering the past, seeing people in pain, and of course spiders. What?! Those things are creepy! Anyways before I go on a rant about spiders let me tell you how all those sob stories came back and how I changed over the years for the better or for the worst. Or if you're into love stories and all that mushy gunk, how I, Annabeth Chase, fell for the guy with green eyes.

Annabeth POV

We were finishing up the last episode of Complete Opposites, a T.V. show we've been doing since we were 14 and by we, I mean Thalia and I. We practically knew eachother since birth along with the twins, Nico and Bianca Di Angelo, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and… him, with his cold blue eyes and sandy blonde hair, he was every girls dream, and I was no difference, but that changed when he decided that the "Popular Crew" were better friends then us. My childhood bullies took my childhood crush, no he went to them when I needed him most.

_Flashback_

It was the middle of the night, about two or three o' clock in the morning. Malcom and I were trying to put the twins to sleep, Bobby and Matthew were seven at the time but I knew they could tell what was going on. Mom and Dad were at it again, arguing about an affair seven years ago. I almost cried out as I saw Bobby and Matthew's eyes widen. "Why didn't you marry her if you were so willing to keep the devil's kids?!" my Mom hissed, no doubt giving my dad the death glare. "Because I love you." I heard Dad reply. "Oh really?! You have a weird way of showing it!" my Mom yelled. " I didn't mean for it to happen, Athena please." my Dad begged. "No! I want a divorce, I'm taking Malcom first thing in the morning." Our eyes widened in shock of my mom's words. I felt like someone was pointing a gun at my head, like instead of my thoughts there was just alphabet soup. Malcom tried to give me a reassuring look but I kept my eyes trained on the ground holding my tears. " Annie is this our fault?" Bobby asked as tears streamed through both him and Matthew's eyes. I had to stay strong, if not for myself, for the twins. I shook my head. "No. It's no ones fault. Just Aphrodite playing her game called love." I said as they sniffed their little noses. I grabbed the twins tightly into an embrace they cried for what seemed hours as their breathing became slower and slower until they were both asleep in my arms and my shirt was stained with sadness. I felt as if I was just a little boulder but if I tipped the whole canyon would fall. I wanted to yell at the sky and shout "Kill me now!" But I stayed silent as Malcom and I put the twins in bed. I stayed inside their bedroom studying their angelic, innocent, faces. They could never be the devil's child. I stood up and walked to the kitchen where my dad was messing up his hair in thought. I put my hand on his shoulder as he looked up.

"It's all my fault." He said wearily.

"No, its not. It's Aphrodite's son Cupid. He will be mistaken as a baby, but everyone knows he's just a teenager trying to cause trouble." I replied making hot chocolates for us.

"Annabeth…" he muttered.

"Yeah yeah… The gods aren't real, blah blah blah. To me dad they are the answer to our problems in life." I interrupted handing him a hot chocolate.

"Mmm still the same." He murmured smelling the sweetness which is the hot chocolate.

"Has been since you taught me, dad." I smiled at the thought

He chuckled "I'm guessing the kids heard us arguing."

I nodded reluctantly. "Don't worry Dad, it will be okay. Mom might be taking Malcom but I'm staying for a while." I said as he frowned.

"Aww don't remind me you're leaving me too!" he grumbled sadly.

"Not forever Dad. I'll always come back to you." I said as he smiled sadly. We hugged eachother as Dad said to go to bed. Dad's stuff was on the couch so I'm guessing Mom didn't want to sleep with him. "Night dad." I said pulling a blanket over him on the couch, smiling sadly. _When did I become the parent?_

"Why are you taking his side Annabeth?" Malcom asked as I climbed the bunk bed in our room.

"Dad, is still our dad and honestly I love Bobby and Matthew to death and don't wish that they never happened. They are still my family whether they are from our mom or not." I replied closing my eyes.

I could tell Malcom was contemplating this in his head so I left him be as I drifted to the darkness.

I woke up as I felt a pair of arms hug around my neck, and my natural instinct was to punch the attacker.

"What the fudge, Annabeth! I try to give you a goodbye hug and I get punched!" Malcom exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Malcom, next time wake me up then hug me." I said tiptoeing to hug him.

" You'll be okay." I heard him whisper, I nodded. _What about dad?_

I felt tears threating to spill and turned around. I felt my brothers hands wrap around my waist and hug me. "Call me every week." He said turning around with his bags. I watched him through my window as he walked to my mom's black Bugatti and drove off. And all I thought wasmy mom never said goodbye.

I arrived at school a mess, I mean I already had braces and glasses (fake) but my hair was more messed up then usual and I was pretty sure my eyes were still red from crying at the loss of my brother. I quickly walked to Thalia's Tree and dug my face in my knees. I held my breath so I would calm down.

"Hey Annie!" I heard someone call out. I hid my face in my knees trying to be invisible but failing miserably. "Annie, what's wrong?" _Thalia_.

"MyparentsgotdivorcedandnowMalcomisgone…"I mumbled staring at the ground.

"What?! Annabeth pronounce your words it sounds like a blur." Thalia said annoyed.

"My parents got divorced and my mom took Malcom." I said crying softly.

Thalia stare softened as she pulled me into a hug and let me sob on her as I told her everything from the shouting to my mom leaving without a word to me. I lifted my head wiping my tears from my face when Thalia pulled me back into the hug. "Don't look…" she muttered. But me being me I turned around to see my bully, Calypso kissing Luke and smirking when I saw. Luke betrayed me, the one I thought I could trust with everything. But that day I learned that love is something that everyone wants even though you know you're going to hurt and when you do get hurt… you find out what it really is, a game.

"Come on let's go to my house." Thalia said glaring at Luke. I waited back for a second and tugged her back. "Complete Makeover?" she stared at me then my eyes then nodded. "Honey you won't need much, you Annie are a natural beauty." I smiled sadly at her words as I walked with her to a new start, a new road, a new me.

"Go wash up, you know where everything is." Thalia said getting her "tools"

I walked to the bathroom and washed up from my lemon scented hair to my citrius scented feet. I checked my phone to see three texts and a missed phone call. The phone call was from Rachel, I texted her "Srry im not at school. Ill tell you l8r. Promise." A test from Bianca, Nico, and …Luke. Bianca texted me "Girl, where are you! We are worried. Luke looks confused." I scoffed at the Luke part, then remembered Thalia was glaring at him. "Ya, sorry ill tell you l8r I guess…" I looked at Nico's text and laughed. "Annabeth, where is Thalia! I mean… are you okay? I saw you earlier I didn't know what to do." I replied smiling. "Awww Death Breath has a crush on Thals! Always knew it!" Then lastly Luke, I frowned at his text. "What's up with Thalia? Can you tell her to reply to my text?" What am I dead meat? I ignored his text and walked into Thalia's room with a Grey T-Shirt with the words " Don't be alarmed I'm just studying." and jean shorts.

"Annie get your ass to the chair and put the blindfold on!" Thalia called out. My eyes widened, Oh no! I hesitantly followed he orders as I felt my braces move._ SHIT!_"Annabeth stop freaking out you had straight teeth before you got braces." Thalia said while working on my mouth. I felt my braces mark leave and took the blind fold off and smiled I looked better already. "What's next?" I asked looking at Thalia. She looked at my face then took my fake glasses. "Done!" she yelled obviously proud of her "work or art" I looked in the mirror and frowned. "That's it?" Thalia frowned slightly. "Yep! You are already beautiful you've just been covering it up." I nodded disappointedly. She saw my disappointment and groaned loudly.

"Come on, lets do something fun!" Thalia said walking towards her computer. "Auditions! Looking for two girls, preferably close, for show, "Complete Opposites" Please FaceCam us if Interested!" Thalia read aloud. I shrugged as I walked to her laptop to see she was already on FaceCam contacting the directors. Next thing I know it we are face to face with the the directors and their lunch.

"Uhhh sorry, we didn't expect anyone to audition this late or early in the afternoon." A brown haired guy sputtered. I laughed at his sudden reaction and replied smoothly. "Sorry, should we audition later?" he shook his head. "You are the last audition sweetie so, why do you want to be on T.V." he asked leaving his lunch on the table. "Well something life changing happened today and my friend, Thalia, gave me a "makeover" which consisted of taking off my braces and fake glasses." Thalia smirked as I told her about my "makeover". "I guess what I'm looking for is a new life or a new road to go to, and Thalia she is here to back me up, I guess…" I said smiling after every word I said because I understood why she showed the audition to me. To give me a choice. "That my darling is a great answer." The guy in the back said smiling. "Can you sing something for us?" I looked at Thalia and she nodded. "Yes, this is an original by me." The directors and producers looked at me in shock.

**(Stronger By Kelly Clarkson)**

(A)You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want

(T)You think you got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

(A)What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on over you

You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me, but you see

(T)What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning  
In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

_[2x]_  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

I didn't realize I was closing my eyes but when I opened them I felt a huge weight drop from my shoulders. Thalia noticed because she just hugged me when we were finished. "That was AMAZING!" the guy in the back said. I blushed at his words."

They gave us some of the script and we didn't have to act at all, the characters were exactly like us and we "acted" the way we thought it should be. They told us that they would come back to us but we didn't care, all we cared about was the fun we had today. But if there was one thing I regret it was giving them our school address.

I came home slowly and found my dad sitting behind a six-pack of beer, all unopened. He was staring at it. I walked closer and sat on the other side of the beer and stared at my dad. "Dad? Are you okay?" I asked and immediately regreted it. I saw tears forming at the corner of his eyes. I ran over to him and hugged him as he sobbed "It's my fault!" and "I'm sorry". I just acted like I was the parent and he was the kid. "Dad you need to stay strong okay?" I said looking into his eyes. "I might be leaving earlier then I thought, but there is a 96% that I won't…" I said hugging my dad. "I couldn't go to school today it was too much… Thalia took me to her house to calm down and we kind of auditioned for a T.V. Show…I'm sorry." He just looked up and smiled. I was confused, I thought he would be mad. "My little girl is growing up… are you sure I'm the parent?" he joked sadly. "Well I am pretty sure you aren't my son and of you were I have got a problem." I said smiling. His eyes crinkled as grabbed his hand and dragged him to the car. "Where are we going?" my dad asked delusionally. I just laughed and replied "Well you are the parent and last time I checked I had two angelic twin brothers who are about to finish school and you aren't drunk so you can drive and I can save the walk." I watched as his eyes popped out of his head. "Shoot the twins!" he shouted as he ran to the car and started the engine. That was the start of my dad's new road.

The Next day at school, Thalia and I were bombarded with questions by our friends and guess who wasn't there? If your guess was Luke then you were RIGHT! We tried to answer all of the questions but soon Thalia was getting pissed so she yelled at them to shut up and made me tell them… all of it. Their faces changed from sad to mad and kept changing until they heard Thalia cheered me up by singing with me at the audition.

"That's our girl!" Rachel said hugging me tightly before leaving to Chem, I wanted to tell her there was Assembly first thing but I let her be. "Haha, Annabeth I didn't know you had the chutzpah." Bianca teased as she bumped my shoulder to Nico. "Hey! I mean I like girls but Annabeth is like a sister to me." I grinned as I shoved his shoulder playfully. "Thank you bwig bwother" I said immitating a baby voice. We all laughed as the bell rang and headed to the auditorium.

"ANNABETH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I heard Rachel scream as I ran to the auditorium. Unfortunately I ran into the evil queen while trying to survive Rachel's wrath. "Watch where you're going bitch!" I stuttered, backing up to her glare. "That's right back off and while I think about it go all the way back to your mom, oh wait no you can't because she doesn't care about you." I heard footsteps coming to my back. _Great her posse is here._ "Look, I'm sorry that I am not worthy enough to walk on the ground that you walk on but at least I know that I will actually succeed in life unlike you, with your snarky additude and your mean comments there is a person in there and that person is just like me and everyone else in the world and if you have a problem with that then keep on bullying me, keep pushing me to the ground like you have been doing for the past three years, but I refuse to listen to your comments anymore and if you have a problem with that go cry to that rich daddy of yours and tell him to buy you a diamond necklace you'll only use once. But I'm done! With you, and your bullying! Build a bridge and get over it girl, because Train Paradise called and I'm going to ride on it to my Paradise and you won't be there. Bye Caypso, I'm done with all the crap you call bullying." I took a breath and turned around to face the Blue Eyed Monster. "Annabeth do you.." he tried asking me. "No, I don't know where Thalia is and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." I picked my stuff up and passed both a shocked Luke and Calypso with my chin up and my heart pounding. I found the group sitting down and noticed that Thalia and Rachel were gone. "Guys…where is Thals and Rache?" I asked non-aware that they didn't know I was there. "Wh- Oh Hey Annabeth" Nico said after calming down from my "Scare". "Rachel and Thals went to go help you went Rachel saw you bump into Calypso…" Bianca replied laughing at Nico's reaction. "What? I didn't see them when I was with Calypso…" I mused. "They will come back, just sit down and wait." Bianca replied. I tapped my foot against the floor until the second bell rang.

"Hey Annabeth, you okay? Your foot is a bit loud.." I heard Rachel say. "Where were you?" I asked frowning a bit. "Well we were trying to find you… but you disappeared." Rachel said with a tinge of annoyance in her voice. I frowned and nodded my head as I stared out to the stage. What I saw made me have mixed feelings. I saw the director of the T.V Show Thalia and I auditioned for. "Shit!" Thalia and I said while I was trying to run and being pushed back by my friends._ There are many preformers at this school, Annabeth, after all it is Goode High, known for preformers. Calm down._

"Hello Goode High!" said the director. "My name is Calvin Hawk and I'm here to announce the winner of our show…" _His name is Calvin?_ "Many of you auditioned for this T.V. Show but only two won…" I stared at Thalia in shock as she shrugged with a smirk on her face. _I'm going to kill her one day._ I glared at her as I focused my attention back on ...Calvin."…all of you were great for the auditions, but this audition caught our eye and we'd like it if the winners, **Thalia Grace and Annabeth Chase**. I could feel people's eyes pierce through my back as I sat there in shock. Bianca punched my shoulder and pointed towards the stage while Thalia grabbed my hand and dragged me down to the stage. I saw Calypso glare at me and this time instead of shrinking back into a corner and trying to disappear, I smiled and laughed, and pretty soon my friends were laughing with me too. That was my new start, my new road, and this time I wasn't going to hide.

"Annabeth! Wake up!" Thalia hissed. I looked up to see my mom and Zeus glaring at me. We were in a meeting I guess and I probably fell asleep on the ride home. Shoot! "Annabeth, Thalia, we have to tell you something." My mom said sternly as if I wasn't her daughter. "Zeus, tell them." She said avoiding my gaze. "Uh, do you want Thalia to kill me?" Zeus stared at my mom in disbelief. We laughed at Zeus's reaction as he glared at us. "Ah daddy, don't be afraid of me, I won't kill you, the worst I will do is tell .FunFest. My smile faded as I heard those four words crash through my brain. _School._ Where my Childhood bully remained and where my dad was. _Dad…The twins. I missed them so much._ I nodded my head pushing the bad thoughts away and pulling the good thoughts, I sighed as the thought of home came to mind. "You are going to live in an apartment by Goode High where you will be attending. The school has good security so don't worry about the press, it will cool down." I nodded at my mom's words and let my mind drift into thoughts. _What has changed? Will it be different this time?_ Those questions remained in my head as I packed my bags and drove to the airport to my past, to my home.

**So what you think for my first chapter?! I am pretty excited… Don't expect me to write chapters everyday because I'm writing a book while doing this so sorry:P. Oh and I don't own Stronger by Kelly Clarkson. I am really excited, please leave some reviews, it would mean the WORLD to me and I am trying to figure out the PM thing… Help Please? This chapter is like 4000 words, I will try keep all chapters like this but it takes time... This took me like two days and I had like everything planned out. Okay bye and I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so the two people who reviewed to my last chapter…Sorry? Percabethbooklion thank you soo much for your review! I thought noone was going to like the first chapter and your review made my day! I mean I thought I wasn't going to have like one review and end up as one of those hippies on FanFiction who puts all their work into a story then quits one day then stops because there aren't any people supporting them. Anyways THANK YOU! If you are new to this story please review and give me your thoughts! I really want to work on this a lot more! I sadly do not own Percy Jackson****L**

Annabeth's POV

I laid back into the comfort of the airplane seat cushions as I placed my Yankees cap trying to fall asleep. But knowing me I couldn't stop thinking, thinking, and overthinking. A thousand thoughts crashed into my head as I sat in the jet.

Are my friends mad at me? I wouldn't blame them, I mean I literally closed them off once I left without a word. I mean I talked to Nico but that was because he never gave up on me, like a mule. I looked at Thalia she looked calm but if you knew her like me you would know she is freaking out inside. She was tapping her foot rapidly listening to something on her phone, probally Green Day. She visited them multiple times, mostly because of her brother, while I on the other time have visited one and only for my own personal reasons. But that day changed me. I never use my phone anymore because I don't want to make the same mistake I made two years ago. Thalia and Nico knew why because they're literally the ones who found me.

I shook my head pushing the thought out of my head and tried to get my head into something else.

Will I get to stay with dad? Probally not my mind answered. Mom wasn't always strict. She used to be loving, happy. But, she drifted away while Bobby and Mathew grew. But it wasn't because she didn't love them, it was because she loved them too much. She never told me but I remember.

_Flashback_

I was at the Yankees game with my two brothers and my mother. Malcom wasn't feeling well so he didn't come and my dad was at work so he couldn't come either. I was happy because she had given me a Yankees cap.

"With this hat you can be anything." My mom smiled.

I smiled at my mom's words as she grabbed my hand and we walked to the twins. They were helping a older man with his food. I could see that my mother was proud but I could also see the hurt in her eyes.

"Go get the boys and I'll meet you at our seats." She said. I wanted to ask why but she was already walking away. I frowned. Something's wrong.

I walked towards the boys and smirked at their faces. They had icecream smudged on their cheeks. "How about a spy mission?" I asked already heading towards the women's restroom. They followed eagerly smiling like no tomorrow. I pulled my cap on my head and told the boys to stay outside.

I could see my mom's shoes in the stall. I went to the stall next to her and listened. I heard crying. I wanted to go but then I heard her.

"Calm yourself Athena. They will never be yours. Live with it." I heard her said as she broke into tears. I suddenly found the urge to run as I ran to my brothers and we found our seats.

Mom came back a few minutes later and smiled and I thought something that I never knew was there. Fake.

Annabeth's POV

I felt hands shaking me awake. I tried to punch the "enemy" for disrupting my sleep as I heard an irritated voice yell.

"Oh my Gods Annabeth! I try to wake you and you try to punch me!" Thalia yelled in annoyance.

"Thalia I am NOT in a good mood." I sighed as I pulled my cap tighter.

"Ugh Annie! Cheer up. They don't hate you!" She yelled as I flinched.

"Don't call me Annie.." I muttered trying to avoid her glance.

I was scared. What if they think I am a self conceited famous person? What if they hate me?

"Annabeth, I know you are scared but don't let it get to you. Be that girl who stood up to Calypso." She said pacing around the room.

I sighed as I threw a blanket at her face. She reacted immeadiately starting with the words " Oh Hell No!" I laughed as she stormed towards me with her "serious" face. Oh no.

I ran to the back of the jet and into the bathroom and right when I was about to lock the door she came. She stopped the door with her combat boots then shoved her phone in my face. I was confused for a second then realized it was a video of me singing. My face blushed as I glared at Thalia.

"Please don't! Thalia that song is personal!" she smirked and I immeadiately flinched.

"One thing" she said, her eyes glowing with her evilness.

"Yes! What, anything!" I begged as she smiled

"You have to kiss everyone you talk to." My eyes widened as I stared in shock

"I hate you…" I said kissing her cheek. Her smile widened even more.

"No, you love me! In fact someone is going to meet us at the airport" she was about to burst in laughter but she kept it in. I glared at her shutting my mouth.

I went back to my seat and put the seatbelt on as I rested my head on the seat once again. Thalia sat across from me and could sense my anxiety. She squeezed my knee trying help me.

I smiled in response. Thalia has been a great friend over the years. She never gave up on me even when I pushed her away. She always tried to protect me even when I told her I was okay. She supported me when I was leaning on her with rocks on my back. She is truly the best friend I could have.

"Thank you" I said and she nodded.

"Hey, I am your BFF unless you changed you mind since you were four years old." She laughed out as I started laughing with her. We didn't even realize we landed.

"The Plane has landed so get out…now" the flight attendent said through the speaker. We kept laughing as we headed towards the machines.

I saw Nico and Bianca talking on a bench. My eyes widened and my body stopped. I felt faint as I saw familiar frizzy red hair talking to a boy with black hair. I could feel Thalia smirking behind me as I groaned.

I saw Nico's head pipe up as he heard me and Thalia. "ANNABETH!" he yelled running towards me. I felt my feet trying to run the other way as Thalia grabbed my wrist. I frowned and finally gave in and stayed.

"Annabeth are you okay? I mean we talk all the time but still why are you here?! I mean Thalia told me she was coming but she never said anything about you." I glared at Thalia as she smirked.

"Hey Ni-" I stopped when I realized why she made them come. I smacked my face as I heard Thalia cackle. "Hi Nico, I'm justgoingtokissyou" I said quickly as he tried to process what I said and kissed his cheek. His face turned red as a voice rang through the group.

"Aww Nico you and Annie!" my jaw clenched as I heard Bianca say my old nickname.

"Hey Bianca." I laughed until I heard Thalia cough. I turned to Bianca as I kissed her cheek.

"Aww Bianca I didn't know you went that way! Team Annaca all the way!" Nico snickered as I glared at him and Thalia.

"Hey! Where is my kiss?!" I heard a familiar voice call out.

"Really Rach-"

"I hate you Thalia" I leaned over to Rachel and kissed her cheek then Thalia's cheek. Everyone laughed as I death glared Thalia. I was trying not to die out of embarassment then he came.

"Ah WiseGirl sad because she had to have her first kiss with Death Breath?" my eyes widened at the nickname. It can't be! He moved five years ago.

"Seaweed Brain?" I questioned then my eyes widened in shock. I looked at Thalia with puppy dog eyes as she sighed and nodded. I smiled with a proud look in my face.

"Don't get used to it Chase!" Thalia growled sipping a drink Nico bought for her.

"Ah man! Thalia why did you have to close the Lip Express! It was my turn!" I heard him say as everyone died of laughter.

"Sorry Annabeth pulled out the eyes and I couldn't resist." She choked out trying to stop laughing. He frowned as he turned to me then smiled.

"So Annabeth did you miss me?" I turned to my middle school friend and smiled while nodding. You might be guessing who this person was but it was no other then the Oh so mischievous Perseus Jackson.

(Three Hours Later)

We were all sitting in a booth in "Half-Blood Diner" a diner on the corner of the street near Goode High which is where I was going this year.

"So Annie-" Rachel started

"Don't call me Annie!" I snapped then looked at Rachel's reaction. "Sorry I snapped just..please" I stared at the ice in my cup. We all stared quietly until Nico broke the silence.

"I'M HUNGRY!" we laughed at his childish behavior until the waitress told us to calm down. We ordered our food as we calmed down. I could feel Percy staring at me in curiousity.

"Something's different…" he murmured in thought as my eyes widened.

"I- Uh Need some air.. I'll be back in five minutes." I muttered trying not to cause attention. But it didn't work. Nico and Thalia stared at me in concern as Bianca and Percy looked confused and Rachel just pissed.

I slid out pulling my cap out of my pocket and on to my head. I looked down and kept walking until I felt someone pull my wrist. I turned my head in the direction of the girl about six or seven. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She looked familiar but I shrugged it aside.

"Can you help me find my mom?" the girl peeped. I looked at her in concern then started talking. "Sure can you tell me about her? The girl nodded and started describing her mom. We found her mom immeadiatly. I smiled at the mom hugging the girl and the mother gripping the child like if she let go she would die. I left the mother and child trying to clear my head.

"Still the same Annabeth" I heard and turned around to see Percy staring at me. I nodded trying to avoid his gaze. He frowned then reached out a hand.

"Come on, your food will get cold." I frowned and checked my watch. Shoot! I've been gone for fifteen minutes. I took his hand as he started talking.

"Tell me about life." Percy said while we walked.

I told him about what happened after he moved and how I was bullied and how my parents continued fighting until they divorced. I told him about how I stood up to my bully without naming her name(trying to move on people) and how I got into the acting business.

"You are leaving something out… I know it!" he grumbled. I looked away trying not to give into his ocean green eyes.

"So you are keeping something from me?"

_Flashback_

I had been talking to him for months. I thought I was in love but he had other plans. I had been talking to him ever since I started acting in Complete Opposites. We were starting Season 3 now and I was taking a break. I was back in New York for my dad's wedding to Helen(Bobby and Matthew's mom) but that wasn't the reason I was so ecstatic to go. In fact I was nervous. Ethan and I had been planning to meet eachother for months. I left the wedding early to see him before I flew out.

He gave me an apartment number. I went to the address and knocked. I saw a boy about my age maybe older by a year. He had black hair and dark brown eyes…well eye. He had an eye patch. He said he got it when he was little when he got in a car accident.

I smiled at him as he closed the door. I frowned when he locked it. "What are you planning Ethan?" he just smirked and said "Something pleasurable" he said as he stuffed a cloth in my face. I stared losing conciousness then all I saw was black.

I woke up in a chair. I shrugged against the belt and became more awake. I was stripped down to my underwear. My eyes widened as I saw Ethan smirking at me with a knife in his hand. "Now now Annie, no need to be hostile. All you have to do is relax or else." He started laughing as I struggled more.

He put the knife against my skin and started kissing my neck. "Ethan…what are you doing?" I felt him smirk against my skin as her muttered "What does it look like?" My eyes widened as I tried to think of a way out. So I did what I thought was smart… I kneed him where it counted. He hunched over in pain as he sliced my arm. I screamed in pain while he smiled. I saw the door open and Nico, his eyes crazed. I looked at him pleadedly.

Ethan seemed to notice and turned to a "great" surprise if you count Nico knocking you out good. "Oh Annie, what will I do with you?" he muttered.

"Don't call me Annie…he called me that." I said staring at the lump of a boy. Nico nodded tying me free. He put a jacket around my arms and threw my pants to me.

"Nico, don't tell anyone…" he looked at me in concern then nodded again. He frowned the started talking. "Did he…" he trailed on. I shook my head and started crying. Nico unlocked the backseat and sat next to me as I broke down. He then noticed my arm. His eyes widened in shock then anger but I held him down.

"Take me to Thalia." I muttered weakly trying to stay awake. He shuffled into the front seat then turned the ignition. I still remember that screeching noise to this very day.

"Annabeth?" I was dragged out of my thoughts as I realized my face had water on them. "Are you okay?" Percy muttered softly. I nodded as I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Percy, I've been trying to call you" the voice said. My eyes widened. Percy turned around and kissed the voice. My Bully. Calypso.

**So do you like it?! I skipped homework for this very story and what I typed just disappeared ****L****Please review to my story! I love the feedback and feel free to ask as many questions as you want! Please follow this story! I hope to continue this story! Peace out!**

**-Pumemockingjay**


End file.
